


The Neighbor

by eqyptiangold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cooking, Crack, Everyone Loves Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Pining, Pining Derek, Short Chapters, Stiles Stilinski Cooks, could be mildly creepy but don't think too hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eqyptiangold/pseuds/eqyptiangold
Summary: “He’s beautiful,” Derek muttered.“What?” Jackson snorted derisively. “Derek,” he said, in his attempt at a flat tone that never quite sounded right. “He’s flailing. And lip-syncing.” The beta stared with judgmental eyes at Derek. The older werewolf pretended not to see, in favour of watching their new semi-neighbour. “Derek,” Jackson repeated. “He just did a single ladies move and fell. He’s on his ass on the floor and still singing.”“I can see,” Derek grumbled.“Clearly you can’t!” Jackson retorted. “You just called him beautiful.”“You and Isaac moved the couch to creepily watch him through the window,” Derek countered. He decided to ignore the fact that he was settled on the couch next to them.“I’m here to laugh at him,” Jackson said, sticking his nose up.“I think he’s pretty,” Isaac chimed in helpfully.-Five Times Derek’s Pack Watched Stiles Through the Window and One Time They Met Him





	1. One

Derek had never taken much notice of the old apartment building that stood next his. When he’d had first signed the lease for his loft, signature scrawled messily beneath Isaac and Jackson’s, he hadn’t spared a single thought for the massive windows that stared into the apartment across from them. That peace had lasted for all of three weeks and a few days before the vacant, semi-neighbouring apartment was rented to someone. 

Late on a Wednesday night, Derek strolled into his apartment with enough Chinese food in hand to feed an army--or three hungry werewolves. Unlike how he expected, though, Isaac and Jackson didn’t immediately rush him to try and claim their portions. Instead, it took a particularly loud toss of his keys into the bowl before either of the betas reacted to his presence at all. “Der, ge’ in here,” Jackson called, sounding ridiculously distracted after Derek had gone for the good Chinese food, even though the restaurant owner always pinched his cheeks and cooed over him. 

“What are you looking at?” Derek huffed. He walked through the living room, where his roommates had dragged their loveseat over to the floor-to-ceiling windows that looked over an alleyway into the other apartment. Isaac, with his constant and instinctual need to seek platonic physical affection from his pack, was curled into Jackson’s side with a blanket thrown over them. Grumpily, Derek dropped the plastic food bags onto the coffee table with a thunk. Isaac made a small noise of protest, though he didn’t tear his gaze away from whatever had captured his and Jackson’s complete attention. 

“C’mere,” Jackson ordered, automatically using his arms, wrapped around around Isaac, to pull them over and leave room for Derek to squeeze in on the loveseat. With his eyebrows scrunched, the alpha kicked his shoes off under the coffee table and ambled over to join his roommates. “What is  _ wrong _ with him?” Jackson asked, glaring out the window. Confused, Derek followed his gaze across the alley and into the recently vacant apartment. Now, in place of the bare skeleton of a home that he’d last seen, Derek’s eyes landed on an absolutely  _ stunning _ man with hair like chestnuts and deep, earthy eyes like soil after torrential rains. Whenever the sunlight hit him, those hot chocolate eyes turned into pools of golden amber. 

“He’s beautiful,” Derek muttered. It was an insignificant utterance, one that should’ve passed unnoticed as a temporary moment of weakness. 

“What?” Jackson snorted derisively. For possibly the first time, Derek really wished he didn’t consistently keep the company of werewolves with supernatural hearing. “Derek,” Jackson said, in his attempt at a flat tone that never quite sounded right. “He’s flailing. And lip-syncing.” The beta stared with judgmental eyes at Derek while the older werewolf pretended not to see, in favour of watching their new semi-neighbour. “Derek,” Jackson repeated. “He just did a single ladies move and fell. He’s on his ass on the floor and still singing.” 

“I can see,” Derek grumbled. 

“Clearly you can’t!” Jackson retorted. “You just called him beautiful.” 

“You and Isaac moved the couch to creepily watch him through the window,” Derek countered. He decided to ignore the fact that he was settled on the couch next to them. 

“I’m here to laugh at him,” Jackson said, sticking his nose up. 

“I think he’s pretty,” Isaac chimed in helpfully. 

Out of retorts, Derek huffed and walked away. “You forgot your food,” Jackson called after him. 


	2. Two

When  Derek came home the next day, his living room had lost another couch to the floor-to-ceiling windows. Jackson and Lydia claimed one, while Isaac had found a new cuddle partner in Erica and Boyd on the other. The couple was curled around him, Erica’s nose burrowed into his curls. 

“Hey,” Boyd greeted as Derek entered the apartment. He didn’t look away from the window. With a huff, the alpha tromped over to lean against the back of the couch and peer outside. The new neighbor was shirtless. And twerking. The wolf in Derek  _ howled _ at the sight of his pale torso, further exposed by the sweatpants that hung low on his hips. 

“He’s like a werewolf’s wet dream,” Erica announced. “Are there werewolf porn mags? He could get so rich,” she continued, glancing up at Derek for half a second. She smirked. “Might wanna retract the claws,” the beta quipped, snickering. Isaac reached up and pressed his hand to Derek’s neck, scent-marking him in an attempt to help calm the alpha. Derek drew his claws back in and gratefully scent-marked Isaac in return. 

All that newfound peace flew out the window when their neighbor dropped it low and stretched the thin fabric of his sweatpants across his gorgeous ass. Derek nearly bit through his lip, a low, growly sound escaping him. “Keep it in your pants,” Lydia said with an eye roll. Erica and Boyd snickered, Jackson rolled his eyes, and Isaac instinctually exposed his throat in submission. Apologetically, Derek patted his shoulder. When the neighbor’s pants slipped down to reveal a few more inches of his happy trail and part of his flower-print boxers, Lydia chimed in again. “He is hot, though.” 

“Right?!” Erica agreed excitedly. 

“Yeah,” Boyd said, sounding much more laid back. Jackson sighed loudly and dramatically. 


	3. Three

Derek couldn’t remember the last time his apartment had been so consistently popular. For the third day in a row, he arrived home to find many of his pack members curled up in front of the window. Today, Peter had joined the throng. He’d pulled over the large divan sofa and settled in between the two loveseats. Based on the way he was sprawled lavishly across it, Derek could tell his uncle had intended on claiming it for himself. However, it looked as though Isaac had gotten tired of squishing onto the small loveseats and decided to plop on top of Peter’s calves and settle in. 

“Hello, nephew,” Peter greeted. 

“Peter says there is a werewolf porn magazine,” Erica said brightly. 

“Admittedly, it’s a bit niche but fairly high quality for the circumstance,” Peter warned. Derek really didn’t want to think about wolf Playboy and his uncle in the same context before he was even fully in the door. Or at all, actually. 

“He can’t be dancing for the third day in a row,” Derek complained, kicking his shoes off and making his way through the living room that was very quickly running out of furniture. The coffee table had at some point been moved to the window as well. 

“Oh, he’s not,” Peter hummed, in a tone that made Derek worry that the sensual neighbor was fingering himself right in front of the window, or something. The thought sent a wave of heat through the alpha. Struggling not to blush--he just knew that all the werewolves in the room smelt his faint arousal--Derek joined the majority of his pack by the window. His neighbor was cleaning, in booty shorts and a too-small Mets shirt that cut off a few inches above his hips. Fuck. Derek couldn’t  _ breathe _ . “Try to control yourself, nephew,” Peter said blandly. 

“Don’t cream yourself,” Erica added; Derek could hear the smirk in her voice. He grumbled under his breath and subtly adjusted himself in his pants. 

When the neighbor bent over to dust something, Derek swore his heart skipped a beat. Those gorgeous, pale legs went on for miles and his shirt rode up, and that  _ ass _ . Everything in him wanted to wrap the stranger in a bruising kiss. “Hmm,” Peter hummed, pleased. It made the whole situation seem all the more creepy. 

Derek voiced his thoughts. “Stop being creepers in my apartment,” he complained, walking away with as much dignity as he could manage. 

“Our apartment,” Isaac corrected. 

“You were creeping too,” Boyd reminded. 


	4. Four

When Derek woke up, the last thing he needed was the added angsty scents from Kira and Allison’s presence in his apartment that was already riddled with teenage hormones. Thankfully, for Derek’s poor, overloaded nose, Scott--in all his vast heterosexuality, or something-- hadn’t shown up. “Go home!” he yelled through the walls. 

“Stop being so grumpy!” Erica retorted. 

“It’s three in the morning!” Derek snapped back, though it was difficult to muster up a proper alpha growl when most of his thoughts were directed at the boner tenting his sweatpants. Vaguely, he remembered the remnants of a dream involving the neighbor bent over his mattress in nothing but that too-small Mets shirt. Desperately, Derek wanted to jerk himself off to relieve four days of orgasms lost to the horde of teenagers constantly in his apartment. Really, Jackson and Isaac made such good roommates because they both frequently disappeared to Lydia and Boyd and Erica’s places, respectively. 

“Come on, Der!” Kira goaded. “He’s lying on the floor on his laptop,” she offered. “In his boxers,” she concluded, voice light and sing-songy. 

“You’re all creepy,” Derek grumbled, just loud enough to be heard. 

“In our defence, he stares back,” Lydia responded. “When we were cooking, yesterday, after you got home. He stared at my ass and Erica’s chest until you came out of your bedroom. Then he just stared at you.” Derek… didn’t know what to do with that information. He decided to file it away until he wasn’t so tired and sexually frustrated. 

“I’m moving out,” the alpha eventually groused. 

“To the apartment next to hot neighbor?” Isaac asked, voice soft and giggly. He’d recently discovered wolfsbane alcohol in Derek’s cupboards, and apparently decided to down it all as fast as possible. 

“Did you want a better view, nephew?” Peter tacked on, voice wry. Derek rolled his eyes, not even close to feeling prepared to deal with the strange affinity between Isaac and his uncle. He really wasn’t up to dealing with anything except for jerking off and sleep, only one of which he would be getting that night. “Leave the cave of your bedroom,” Peter suggested. The  _ and watch the neighbor with the rest of us _ was implied. “Eye for an eye, and all that.” 

The logical part of Derek’s brain was quick to debunk Peter’s logic. Eye for an eye didn’t quite work when it came to creepy window neighbor watching. However, the sleep and sex-deprived part of his brain seemed to have different ideas. Before he could think it through, he was sitting up and adjusting himself until he looked acceptable. Derek glared at nothing as he walked into the living room, leaning against the back of Peter’s--and sometimes Isaac’s--recently claimed divan sofa. Eyes hazy and tinted gold, Isaac’s head hung off the couch with his legs splayed beneath Peter. “D’rek,” he slurred drunkenly, giggling. “He’s so pretty,” the beta cooed. 

The neighbor looked unfairly beautiful for a guy in cartoon-print boxers with a wild, untamed beast of hair that stuck in every which way. The moonlight struck him just right, along with the white glow of his laptop screen that cast shadows across his cheekbones. Derek couldn’t help but him in agreement with Isaac. 

“Excuse the wordplay, nephew, but you’re mooning over him,” Peter murmured. It was nearly enough to make Derek head back to bed, at least until the neighbor started absently sliding the pad of his finger along his neck. That really just wasn’t  _ fair _ . 

  
  



	5. Five

When Derek woke up, he was incredibly thankful that he’d managed to drag himself out of the living room and into the bed the night before. Morning wood tented his sweatpants. For a moment, through his careless, sleepy haze, Derek almost thought the apartment was empty. For that one second, the alpha thought he’d  _ finally _ get a chance to jerk off. 

Unfortunately, Erica’s sleepy voice kicked his senses into gear until the familiar scents and heartbeats of his pack registered.“Why is Scott in the hot neighbor’s apartment?” she murmured, voice muffled against what Derek guessed to be Boyd’s shoulder. Isaac hissed in response, apparently experience his first wolfsbane hangover. It said a lot about how much times had changed when Peter’s footsteps clattered across the floor almost immediately, and Derek heard his uncle start on a Hale hangover cure. 

“They’ve been hanging out,” Kira chimed in. “Hot neighbor’s name is Stiles,” she informed. “Apparently he’s ‘super cool and fun and awesome.’” Her voice deepened to mock her boyfriend’s. Lydia snickered softly and Isaac whined. Slowly, with the domestic sounds of Peter coaxing the beta to drink his hangover cure while the rest of the pack slowly dragged themselves awake, Derek walked to the shower. He allowed himself to enjoy the hot water for a few minutes before glaring at his boner and turning the tap to ice cold. It took everything in him to resist letting out even the smallest of sounds in his apartment full of werewolves. 

Eventually, he dressed in jeans and a gray henley. Lazily, he swept his hair up and half-heartedly trimmed his stubble. With a tired gait, the alpha exited his bedroom. He resisted the urge to immediately peer out the window, instead diverting to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee and steal the toast from whoever had left it in the toaster. “Hey,” Jackson protested softly. Derek ignored him. Luckily for both of them, the beta didn’t protest any further. 

“Hurry up,” Erica prodded. “Hot neighbor is kinda cute when he plays video games.” Derek made a face into his coffee, wondering just how similar Scott and Stiles were. A small part of him had a firm grasp on the notion of Stiles being an amazing guy who could fit easily into the pack and, just maybe, fit into Derek’s love life. Maybe. However, if hot neighbor Stiles turned out to be just another, more stunning version of Scott, Derek definitely didn’t want to deal with that. Admittedly, the alpha  _ had _ fought to get Scott into his pack--but Scott was the type of person who looked good from a wolf’s perspective. From the human part of the werewolf, Derek struggled with Scott’s general personality-- especially in life or death situations. 

He shook the thoughts off quickly, finally allowing himself to join the majority of his pack in front of the window. Stiles was grinning and visibly yelling from his spot on the couch next to Scott, both with game controllers in hand. His mole-spotted cheeks were flushed pink, matching that plush, kissable mouth. Speaking of, he licked his lips distractingly every few minutes. That, paired with the extension of his smooth neck as he leaned toward the television, was enough to have Derek squirming. 

Kira turned around on the couch to look at him. “I bet Scott would introduce you,” she offered, grinning cheekily when Derek’s heartbeat immediately sped up. 

“I want to meet him!” Erica protested, spinning to face Kira. “Boyd does too!” Boyd didn’t argue. The rest of the pack chimed in their agreement-- even Jackson. 

“I’ll go to make sure he knows I’m laughing at him, not checking him out,” he said, earning an eye roll from Lydia. Derek huffed loudly. He wasn’t sure whether he would have preferred to meet Stiles alone or not. Either way, he didn’t have much of a choice now. 

  
  



End file.
